1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and more particularly to the packaging of prerecorded media such as Digital Versatile Disks (DVDs) and Compact Disks (CDs). Still more particularly, the invention concerns an improved long box packaging design.
2. Description of Prior Art
By way of background, the so-called “long box” is a popular form of packaging for the retail display and sale of prerecorded media, particularly video DVDs and audio CDs. This type of package, which is made of preprinted cardboard, is used to carry a plastic or cardboard media case that itself contains one or more disk media storing the prerecorded content. The media case is disposed within the package and is viewable through a pair of windows respectively formed in the package's front and rear walls. A transparent wrapper (such as “shrink wrap”) covers and seals the entire package. The name “long box” derives from the fact that the package is substantially longer than the media case that it carries. This provides a security feature insofar as the substantial length of the package makes it somewhat difficult for a would-be thief to conceal. The additional package length also provides more area for preprinted graphics and other marketing content, thereby enhancing the visual presentation of the product.
A disadvantage of the conventional long box design is that assembly of the package, and particularly the insertion of the prerecorded media product into the assembled package, is somewhat awkward and time consuming. The principal difficulty lies in the fact that the media case needs to be inserted through a narrow four-sided slot at the media-carrying end of the box. This insertion operation is performed manually or using an automated system. The slot is sized to substantially match the cross-sectional profile of the media case, which means that the media case must be nearly perfectly aligned with the slot in order to be properly inserted therein without the box being bent, ripped or otherwise mutilated. Package assembly is also complicated by the fact that the non-media end of the box is closed by way of a pair of folding side flaps and a main tuck flap, each of which requires manipulation according to a fold and tuck closure operation. A further disadvantage of the conventional long box design is that the front window tends to cover a top portion of the media case. For DVD videos, this portion of the media case is typically used to present media format information, namely, whether the DVD is recorded in a “Widescreen” format or a “Fullscreen” format. Because the long box package covers this information, the information must be placed or printed on the long box package itself, thus requiring either the production of two package versions for each production title released in the two formats, or the use of adhesive labels that indicate the format and which must be separately applied to each package.
It is to improvements in the design of long box packaging for prerecorded media that the present invention is directed. What is required is a long box design that allows rapid and more efficient insertion of the media case, which is simpler to close at the non-media end of the box, which is easier to manufacture, and which maximizes the viewable area of the media case.